bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Axe
The axe is a recurring weapon in Bendy and the Ink Machine, equipped in all chapters. It is the very first weapon Henry wields for clearing out the obstacles in his way and defending himself against enemies. Description Originally used in emergency case of fire, it appears to be based on a fireman's axe, while also resembling a hatchet. It has a tan blade and a black handle. Usage Clicking the left mouse button swings the axe. Its primary usage is for chopping down wooden boards and even Bendy cutouts. It is also used as a weapon when fighting monsters encountered in several locations. In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The axe is found in the room located in the building's lower level after walking down some service tunnels of the basement, after Henry falls through wooden planks while attempting to escape the flooding workshop. It appears on a workbench next to a small casket. Chapter 2: The Old Song At the start in the Ritual Room, Henry reclaims the axe that was leaning against one of the coffins, where the game left off at the end of Chapter 1. Its primary use in this chapter is to fight the Searchers, as well as breaking wooden boards. Towards the end of the chapter however, the axe breaks in half as soon as chopping down the last board to clear the hall completely while escaping from sacrifice room, just before Henry encounters Ink Bendy. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall During a series of fetch quests, the axe is given to Henry by Twisted Alice and used to destroy fifteen Bendy cutouts from various locations on Level K. Although, the Alice Angel cutout (seen in the Angel Path room) cannot be broken with the axe. In the blocked room on Level 9, another axe can be found behind some of the crates next to Grant Cohen's audio log that can be used to break the wooden planks in order to access the enemy gauntlet. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The axe is only located in the attraction storage. It drops from within the workbench destroyed by Bertrum Piedmont during the boss fight, and is used to destroy the carousel's beam connectors to destroy each crane arms. The axe will soon break in half after breaking all four of Bertrum's crane arms. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The axe appears for the last time in Chapter 5. Tom is seen using it multiple times and Sammy returns using it in an attempt to kill Henry. The player uses the axe to fend off the Searchers and the now-hostile Lost Ones. The axe is lost, after falling down in the decrepit hallway. Spin-off appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run :Main article: Medium weapons The axe appeared as one of the numerous weapons in the mobile game Nightmare Run, labeled in the medium class. Unlike the axe in Bendy and the Ink Machine, in terms of design, it resembles an Indian tomahawk, as opposed to a fireman's axe. Trivia General * According to Mike Mood, the axe was added to the game as a random "eh, the end needs something extra" during Chapter 1's development."At some point today 1 year ago the axe was added into #BATIM as a random “eh, the end needs something extra”" - Mike Mood. February 9, 2018. Twitter. * From older previous updates before the release of Chapter 3, the axe cannot leave cut marks on anything upon hitting with it. *The axe is the only weapon to appear in every chapter. It even appears in Chapter ?: The Archives, as Sammy Lawrence is seen wielding it in his "Final Sammy" model. * Introduced for Chapter 3's update, it is possible for breaking chairs and barrels with the axe. Although this was reverted in the release of Chapter 4. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * In older updates before Chapter 4's release, with no table added for the basement location's last area, the axe was instead held against the wall. Chapter 2: The Old Song * The axe is seen in the post-credits cutscene of Chapter 2's first release, near Sammy's mask from his own remains. References ru:Топор ru:Siekiera pt-br:Machado Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:BATIM items Category:BATIM weapons